This Time Around
by i heart ron x0
Summary: Its less than a year after the war and the trio is picking up where they left off. Harry and Ginny are enganged, and as always, Ron and Hermione don't know how to show their feelings for each other. Hr/R, H/G. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Okay i know I'm writing another fic at the same time, but this just came to mind. Hopefully you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

This Time Around

Chapter One

"Why must I wear this?" Ron Weasley whined, sliding his finger back and forth on the inner lip of his collar impatiently to loosen it. He was studying himself in the mirror. He had shaggy, flaming, red hair, deep blue eyes, and the tall, muscular build of a quidditch player (the 6 months of auror training had enhanced his physique quite nicely). The dress robes he was currently adorning were a flattering deep blue.

"Because you're best man." Harry Potter answered, slightly pushing Ron over to get a better look at himself in the three-way mirror. Harry had a deep emerald green robe, quite like his older set. The two friends were spending their Saturday afternoon in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions getting fitted for new dress robes. Harry was to wed Ron's sister, Ginny, in a months time.

"Don't you think this is all happening so fast?" Ron asked, stepping down off the mirrored platform, taking a seat in a squashy armchair. A month after the war, Harry and Ginny had rekindled their relationship, and now a mere 8 months later they were engaged.

"'Course not," Harry answered without any thought, turning his body to get a sideways view of his robes. He smiled at himself, picturing his wedding day. The strain and worry of the war was over, his once foggy future was clearer than ever. He was going to marry Ginny Weasley once and for all.

"Who's going to be made of honor? Fleur?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" A knot had formed in the pit of Ron's stomach. He had not seen Hermione since the funerals. She had gone off to find her parents to modify their memories and bring them back to England. The last time they had been alone together since their first, awkward, kiss in the midst of the war was back at the burrow before she had left. She had hugged him and given him a kiss on the _cheek_. Not what he had expected.

"Yes. I thought you knew." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"I thought she was in Australia still," Ron admitted, trying his best to hide the anxiety which was slowly building up. Hermione was back and he didn't know about it. She hadn't even owled him.

"She's been back for 2 weeks now." Harry said matter-of-factly. "Are these ruffles a bit too much?"

The two looked back over their shoulders as hurried footsteps approached them, "oh you two look _dashing_," a squat, smiley witch in mauve robes exclaimed, enchanted tape measure dangling in hand. Her once flustered and jittery appearance Harry had experienced the last time he saw her was gone. Of course, that was during Voldemort's comeback.

"Are you two going with these robes then?" she asked beaming.

Ten minutes later, pockets significantly lighter and dress robes in hand, Harry and Ron walked down Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, which had re-opened two months after the war ended.

Ron and Harry sat at a small, white, round, table outside of the ice cream parlor talking animatedly about the previous nights quidditch match. "Luxemburg had no chance," said Harry, peering over his ice cream cone at Ron.

Ron, who had other things on his mind, just merely nodded, swirling his ice cream around in its bowl with a silver spoon. The knot in his stomach was growing as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He decided he should confide in Harry, after all he was his best mate. "I wonder why Hermione didn't owl to let me know she was back?" he thought out loud.

"I guess she figured either me or Ginny would let you know," Harry shrugged.

When Ron continued to look glum Harry said, "She's probably been really busy getting her parents and everything situated. From what I hear they weren't too happy to have their memories modified."

Ron decided Harry must be right. They finished their ice creams and continued shopping for odds and ends for the wedding while they were in Diagon Alley. Harry had bought Ginny a few knickers to Ron's distaste.

"Feed me, that's what it's saying," Ron joked as his stomach growled again.

"It's nearly 5 o' clock," said Harry, checking his wrist watch. "Better get back to the burrow for dinner or your mum's going to have a fit." and with that, the two apparated.

"Mum, we're home!" yelled Ron, opening the front door to the burrow and stepping inside, Harry close behind. The two made their way into the kitchen, settling their purchases onto a chair in the corner of the room. The aroma of a perfectly cooked meal was permeating the room. Ron noticed the table was set for six.

Voices and laughter echoed from the living room. "We're in here!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's distinct voice. The two of them made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room where they saw three females sitting on the floor in what looked like the aftermath of a tornado; wrappers, rice, ribbons, and other sorts of commodities were sprawled haphazardly over the area rug.

"Looks like a tornado came through," grinned Harry, stepping over the threshold, making his way towards his fiancé and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Ron stood speechless in the door frame.

"Hello, Ron" greeted Hermione Granger, "How are you?" she smiled.

"G-g-good" Ron stuttered, clumsily walking into the coffee table on his way towards Hermione. She was sitting Indian style at the furthest corner of the table filling white sacks with rice. He took a seat on her side, mimicking her sitting position. "You?"

"I'm great," answered Hermione, handing him some empty bags. "We're making weights for the balloons," she explained.

"Oh," He answered quietly, beginning to fill the bags.

Ginny and Harry were settled on the opposite corner making what looked like invitations, deep in conversation, with adoring smiles.

"Your father should be home soon," Molly Weasley said, picking herself up off the floor. She had magicked 5 x 8 photographs of Harry and Ginny into picture frames with "thank yous" engraved into them. She walked into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

"How was Australia?" Ron's voice cracked slightly. He tried his best to keep his emotions hidden.

"Dreadful," She began, "Mum and Dad were furious with me for modifying their memories. It took about five months to properly restore them and another three to sell their house and office. We also had to find them an office in London. Of course everything had to be done the muggle way." She added. "I didn't dare do any magic while I was with them…which is why I didn't owl." Her last sentence made him feel much better.

"But everything is good now?" He asked, tying the knot of a rice sack.

"So far."

"Can I have a hand?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll go." Ginny piped up, picking herself off the floor.

"Me too." Hermione offered, following in Ginny's wake.

Harry and Ron stayed behind.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Ron grunted, shifting his sitting position, his buttocks was getting numb.

"Oh, come off it!"

"Honestly, Harry," Ron started, but by the look on Harry's face, Ron knew he didn't believe him and finally gave in. "I really don't know. One minute we're snogging during the war, the next she kisses me on the cheek. I don't know what to think" he admitted.

Harry grinned, "You _love _her."

"Piss off." Ron snarled, throwing a sack of rice at Harry from across the table.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Mr. Weasley and Charlie had joined the group around six. An hour later, stomach's pleasantly filled; the foursome was congregated in the living room relaxing on the couches. Harry was sitting on the love seat with Ginny who had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch a couple feet apart watching the fire crackle.

"I'm exhausted," said Hermione, picking up her legs and sliding them onto the couch so that her feet were against Ron's leg. He winced at the contact. "What time is your game tomorrow?" She asked to no one in particular.

Both Harry and Ron had signed up to play in a local quidditch league and they had somehow managed to be on the same team.

"Noon," Ron answered.

"Ginny asked me if I wanted to go with her."

"You should, we're not too bad." Harry replied, picking himself off the couch, Ginny in his arms. "I'm going to bring her up to bed. Good night."

"Night."

"Good night."

"I better get going too." Hermione decided, getting off the couch and heading towards the coat rack. She turned around and smiled at Ron. "Sleep tight."

But Ron couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake for hours thinking about the day's events. Hermione was back, and to his dismay, she was giving him no signs that she wanted to be more than friends. 'But why would she?' a small voice in the back of his mind asked. 'I'm just plain old Ron and she's the wonderful Hermione.' He was crushed at the thought of not being good enough for her. He decided the kiss they shared in the Room of Requirement was due to the heat of the moment, they were in a war after all. Kissing was just something you _did _in war. 'But she didn't kiss anyone else like that.' He thought, rolling over on his side. About an hour later his drowsiness took over and sleep had washed through him.

* * *

So what did you guys think?! Any comments, suggestions, criticisms? I love reviews!

-- I heart Ron x0


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter two...Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the amazing owner of Harry Potter!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It was a beautiful summer day at the Burrow with clear blue skies and just the right amount of sunshine gleaming on the tree leaves and flowers. An enormous white tent adorned with red roses along the columns had been pitched outside in the Weasley's back yard where about 40 flaming red-haired guests were congregated. There were rows of chairs assembled facing a white, wooden alter covered in red roses and ivy, which was stationed in the front of the tent atop a platform. An official looking ministry wizard stood under the arch with six men and five women waiting on either side of him in slightly slanted lines. The man closest to him, Harry Potter, had a nervous yet excited expression plastered across his face. In his nervousness, he kept glancing at his wrist watch and peering down the aisle where his bride would walk in a few minutes time. The aisle had been beautifully decorated with red rose petals across its length.

Harry's best man, Ron, stood proudly by his side, waiting in earnest for his baby sister to come down the aisle with their father. Mrs. Weasley, and a few others, could be heard softly sobbing into their handkerchiefs. Soft music began to play by the band and each guest rose from their seats. A veiled bride and Mr. Weasley appeared at the entrance to the aisle. She glided down the aisle slowly, her dress slightly blowing behind her by the warm summer breeze. 'She lookez amazing,' breathed Fleur, one of the bridesmaids.

After what seemed ages to Harry, the veiled bride reached the alter, giving Mr. Weasley a soft kiss on the cheek and taking Harry's outstretched hand. Once she was on the platform, Harry reached over and lifted her veil. Hermione Granger was more beautiful than ever.

Ron Weasley awoke suddenly covered in a thin layer of sweat. 'It was just a dream,' He thought, glancing nervously around the room. Harry was still lying in bed; Ron could see his outline dimly lit by the moon through the slits in his window blinds, slowly moving up and down in unison with his breathing. After the war Harry didn't return to his aunt's house back on Privet Drive; he was living with the Weasley's until he and Ginny were married. They had already begun looking for a flat together in London. Even though he knew Harry would never marry Hermione, his heart still beat irregularly and his uneasiness still hadn't abated. It seemed to take forever for him to fall back asleep.

The only thing better than food was quidditch. Period. End of story (according to Ron Weasley, anyway). It was around 10 o' clock on a Sunday morning and in less than two hours Ronald Weasley was going to be doing just that—playing quidditch. Practices were held three times a week and they had weekly matches on either Saturdays or Sundays. Ron had earned himself a spot as Keeper for the Boggarts with Harry as Seeker.

Ron's eyes fluttered open to the sounds of birds chirping filtering through his slightly open bedroom window, the memories of his unpleasant dream still swimming around in his mind. Stifling a yawn, he swung his feet out from his warm blankets and stepped into his bright orange Chudley Cannons slippers. He kneaded his forehead with his forefingers and thumbs, striding over towards the open window. The weather was perfect for quidditch – warm and slightly cloudy, which was good for visibility. He glanced over at Harry's bed which was empty. The dream had made him realize that he never wanted to see Hermione marrying someone other than himself.

--

"Oh, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley started, "This came for you this morning." She reached over the table handed Harry a letter. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and their parents were all nestled around the table eating breakfast.

Harry looked at it curiously, there was a wax Hogwarts crest sealing the opening. He tore it open and proceeded to read the letter. After a few minutes he spoke, "It's from Professor McGonagall (the newly instated Head Mistress of Hogwarts). She wants me to go to Hogwarts and make some kind of speech at the beginning of term in September."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley beamed, scooping up some more scrambled eggs and dropping them onto Harry's plate.

"I think you should do it," Ginny said from Harry's left side, taking another bite of toast.

"I agree mate," Ron slapped him on the shoulder, eyeing Ginny who had a you-better-tell-him-to-go sort of look.

George and Mr. Weasley both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think I will," Harry concluded, shoving the letter back into the envelope and placing it on the table. "I'll owl McGonagall before the match."

"Speaking of the match," Ron began, swallowing another mouth full and turning to his brother, "George, you should try out. We need another beater, and you'll definitely get it."

George, who had been talking to Mr. Weasley looked at him, "Oh, I don't know" He said. "It won't be the same." Ever since Fred's death George had been in a slump. He worked minimum hours at the shop and spent the rest of his time either at the burrow or in his flat alone.

"You should come watch us," Harry added. "Katie Bell is on the team."

George raised his eyebrows, "I just might."

--

"Alright everyone," Harry began. "Now if we play like we did last practice, we'll surely have this one in the bag." He said to his team mates who were all huddled around him.

"Ow Ow!" Thomas McIntosh cheered as the seven team members threw there arms in the center of the huddle, one on top of the other. "One, two, three, BOGGARTS!" They chanted, pepping themselves up.

"Alright," said Harry. "Let's go!"

They formed into a straight line and walked onto the pitch to the cheers and applause of family members and friends. Although it was only a local league, each team took each match very seriously. Winners earned bragging rights.

Ginny and Hermione had been sitting in the stands talking amongst themselves waiting for the match to begin. George had finally decided to join at the last minute. There was a good crowd turn out; a little over half of the seats were filled.

Hermione smiled, watching Ron walk out onto the pitch with the team, his red hair made him unmistakably noticeable. Her eyes followed him up to the goal posts which he had begun circling. After a few laps, he took his guarding position. He looked poised, determined, and completely in control, but not on the inside.

Small beads of sweat had collected on Ron's forehead. Hermione was sitting in the stands and she was all he could think about. The game went by in a blur; Ron's performance was amazing, he had saved 95 of the goals, and Harry had caught the snitch within 20 minutes. The Boggarts won 200 to 20.

The victory was celebrated at Ivy, a famous pub in wizarding London. The team had gotten a private room with five big, round, wooden, tables for themselves and their families and friends.

Seated at one table was George, Katie Bell, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and three other team members: Thomas McIntosh, Michael Kimble and Gregory White.

"Okay so that's six firewhisky's, two drangonrita's, and a glass of spiced pumpkin rum," Rebecca, their waitress read back their order, nestling her quill behind her ear. She had turned the paper their order was written on into a swan which flew itself to the bar. She had waist length, golden blond hair in beautiful loose curls. Hermione noticed that Ron, and the other men for that matter, couldn't keep their eyes off of her enormous breasts.

"Ouch," Harry rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

"You're a git!" Ginny replied, slapping him again in the same spot: apparently she had noticed too.

"If she's getting mad at him for looking at _clothed _women, I don't want to be there next weekend when she finds out he's having a bachelor party." Michael Kimble whispered, grinning at the other men seated at the table.

"Me either," Ron laughed, looking over at his sister who was fuming. He hoped she wouldn't find out that the bachelor party was _his_ idea.

Rebecca came back with the drinks, placing the two drangonrita's in front of Hermione and Ginny, the rum in front of Katie, and the firewhisky's for the men.

Small bursts of conversations were erupting over the table. George was talking with Katie whose cheeks were beginning to turn a nice shade of red. He was actually smiling. Harry and the others were all talking animatedly about the match.

Hermione took her drink and began to slowly sip it. She was a light weight; she had to pace herself. "So we really didn't get to talk much last night," Ron said to Hermione, his confidence growing with every sip of firewhisky.

"No," she agreed. "What have you been doing for the past 8 months?"

"Well I finished auror training," he said, turning his body towards her in his chair. "Since then not much has been going on. I mostly work in my office, filing paper work and such. I expect they should be giving me a mission any day now." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's really great Ron," Hermione said, and she really meant it too. "I was thinking about applying for a ministry job, maybe in law."

"I think it suites you." Ron took another gulp, finishing his drink and setting it down on the table. It re-filled itself instantly.

"Excuse me," Ginny said, getting up off her chair, "need to run to the loo. Would you ladies like to join me?"

"Women do _everything_ together." Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny, Hermione, and Katie left the table.

"That brunette is really good looking," Greg grinned, watching her arse as she walked to the powder room. "It's Hermione, right?"

Ron felt a wave of rage wash over him. He wanted to gauge Greg's eyes out. And then he thought of him having his slimy hands all over her. "She's not into quidditch players," he blurted out unexpectedly.

Harry looked at him with an I-know-you-like-her-and-you're-just-saying-that sort of look and grinned.

"Too bad," Greg responded, "She's a _dish_."

"What time are we going to have the bachelor party this Saturday?" Michael asked to no one in particular.

Ron welcomed the change of conversation, "We're meeting at the Burrow around 7:30."

"Meeting where?" Hermione asked, taking her seat on the side of Ron.

"For practice." Harry answered a little too quickly. Ginny gave him a quizzical look but then shrugged it off.

"Right, we're leaving," George said, grabbing onto Katie's hand. Ron assumed he was taking her back to his flat. Ron wished _he_ was taking Hermione back to _his_ flat. But, of course, he neither had Hermione or a flat.

An hour later Ron was relaxing on his bed, leaning his back against the wall with his hands behind his neck. Hermione was sitting by his side. It was the first time they had been alone together since Hermione's return.

"I can't believe it's July already," said Hermione, who had been staring at one of Ron's Chudley Cannons walls, breaking the silence. Neither of them had much to say.

"I know, right?"

"Where do you think George and Katie went?"

"Probably back to his flat."

Silence.

"Your hair looks nice when it's down." Ron said, turning his neck to face her.

"Thanks," she smirked, looking him in the eye.

For a minute they sat there in silence again looking at each other. Ron was working up the courage to grab her hand, which lay inches from his. His heart was pounding so fast he swore she could hear it. Her face kept inching closer and closer to his. He could feel her breath on his lips now—

"Oh, there you are," Harry panted, swinging the door open, clearly not noticing what he had just interrupted. "Your mum needs you in the kitchen."

'This is why I need a damn lock on my door,' Ron thought angrily, glaring at Harry and walking out of the room.

* * *

Okay so what did you think?! Are they way out of character?! I have a pretty good idea of where i want the next few chapters to go... Any comments, questions, suggestions?! Please review!!

Until next time,

i heart ron x0


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly, I want you all to know how sorry i am that i haven't updated in months. I went on vacation to the Azores (islands of Portugal) for like a month, and i couldn't write while i was there. Secondly, I've planned out the next 4 chapters, so I should be posting them a lot quicker now. I hope everyone likes where the story is going. Tell me what you think in a review!!

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is the awesome owner of Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next week went by in a blur; Ron barely had enough time to see Hermione, let alone talk to her. Mrs. Weasley kept them all busy, including George—much to his distaste, cleaning the house, de-gnoming the garden, cutting the grass, pruning the bushes, planting flowers, and doing other odds and ends to prepare for the wedding, which was in two weeks time. Ron had other things on his mind as well. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new minister of magic, had requested to see him for a private meeting, which would take place on Monday. His training had been so action packed that he assumed he would go on a mission once it was over, but to his dismay, he was wrong. He had spent the past few months researching old cases and going through all sorts of files, which to him was secretary work and a waste of time. Hermione, on the other hand, was in need of a job now that she was back from Australia.

"You could always try working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures" Ginny suggested, looking at Hermione who was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, slightly swinging her foot. They had just finished and owled Ginny's wedding invitations.

"I wouldn't mind working there," She paused, "But I don't think people would take me seriously. I'd like to make _changes_, get to the root of the problem. Our laws are so outdated. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be a good place to be heard."

"Not to mention Harry and Ron work in that department." Ginny added. "I'm sure Kingsley could get you in, considering you didn't take any of your NEWTs."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Hermione stated. "I'm going to go down to the ministry on Monday." She decided.

"Ron's been acting a bit weird lately—more than usual" Ginny stated, twirling a strand of ginger hair around her forefinger.

"We kissed."

"Yeah, I guess it's just—wait a minute! You kissed?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, a while ago, back in the room of requirement"

"And?" Ginny urged.

"I don't know," admitted Hermione. "He's been acting different."

"It's obvious you're completely bonkers, Hermione. Who in their right mind would like my brother?" Ginny laughed as one of her pillows collided into her desk, missing her by inches.

Hermione giggled.

"What are Harry and Ron doing tonight anyway?" Ginny asked, walking over to her bookshelf and examining the pictures on it.

"Going out with all of the guys, I suppose."

"Well, we should do something too. A girl's night out perhaps?" Ginny suggested; a slight smirk spread across her face.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Definitely!"

--

The day of the bachelor party had arrived much to Harry and Ron's taste; they were excited to finally relax and take time off of house and garden work. They were seated at the kitchen table waiting for the rest of their party to arrive. A stampede of footsteps sounded down the stairs as Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Sofia, Charlie's girlfriend, came down the stairs all dolled up.

Ron's jaw dropped as he watched Hermione walk into the kitchen. She was wearing tight jeans with a black halter-top and pointy matching shoes. He had never seen her in such clothes. Their eyes met for a few seconds and she smiled at him.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs, "Might want to close your mouth, you're drooling." He grinned.

"Where are you girls going?" Ron demanded. He suddenly didn't feel like going out with the guys.

"Girl's night out." Hermione grinned, grabbing her jean jacket from the coat rack.

"''Ave fun tonight, boys" Fleur blew each of them kisses, following Hermione out the door.

"Behave yourselves." Ginny warned, giving Harry a light kiss on the lips.

"Bye, boys!" Sofia said, closing the door behind her. With one loud crack the four of them Disapparated from just outside the fence.

--

Ron tried his best to have a good time. He and Harry and gone to a strip club and then out for drinks with Tom, Michael, Greg, Dean, Seamus, and Ron's brothers, all of whom were feeling pretty good.

"To bachelorhood," Michael grinned, beginning the toast, lightly tapping his glass of beer with the outstretched glasses over the table.

"Yeah, mate, you sure you really want to go through with this, only one girl to shag the rest of your life—OUCH." Greg stopped as George's fist collided into his shoulder. "Watch what you say about my baby sister" He warned, resuming back to his pint.

The others at the table laughed. "So, anyways," Michael started, "Look at what I have." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with what looked like an address on it.

When no one said anything he continued, "Candy's address. She invited us all back to her flat, she's having a party."

"You got a stripper's address?" Harry asked in disbelief, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Let's go!"

Ron, who had a bit much to drink, didn't protest even though a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was going to regret it when he sobered up.

"Where on earth are they?" Ginny snarled, pacing back and forth across the kitchen floor. It was already four in the morning and the boys weren't back yet. Hermione, who was sitting, had her elbows resting on the table and her head in her heads, merely shrugged. She was starting to get worried herself.

About 10 minutes later, Hermione and Ginny heard voices echoing from the garden, "Shhh," Harry whispered, "stop making so much noise Ron or Ginny will hear us." The two of them made their way towards the house through the pitch black garden.

"Too late" she said from the doorway. The boys stood frozen in their places. Ginny gave Harry a seething look, and without saying a word, walked away and out of sight.

"Oh man, you're in trouble," Ron giggled, apparently still very drunk. Harry, who was equally intoxicated, gave a nervous laugh.

They entered into the kitchen to find Hermione alone at the table. "Where have you been?" she yawned.

They answered in unison:

"Party." Ron exclaimed.

"Bar." Harry blurted.

They glanced at each other nervously, "Party at a bar," Ron covered up. Hermione, who was too tired to argue, just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

--

Breakfast the next morning couldn't have been more awkward. Ginny, who hadn't spoken to Harry since the night before, was sitting as far away from him as possible. Hermione was also giving Ron the silent treatment, and he couldn't understand why. Finally, around four that afternoon, Harry pucked up the courage to go to Ginny's room and talk to her. He softly rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny called from the other side.

"Harry."

"Go away."

"No, we need to talk" and without waiting for her response, he opened the door. Ginny was sitting on her bed flipping through a quidditch magazine.

"Can you not hear, or do you have dung for brains?" Ginny said coldly, glaring at him.

"Come on," Harry pleaded, taking a seat next to her. She immediately pushed over to the side of the bed so she wouldn't touch him. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I can try."

He laughed, but stopped as soon as he saw the look on her face. "Look, Ginny, I didn't mean to come home so late. I know you must have been worried." When she didn't respond, he continued, "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave my own party. That would have been rude."

"I suppose."

Harry smiled at her, "What can I do to make it up to you? No one else is in the house. We could, you know." He grinned at her evilly, raising his eyebrows.

"That would make _you_ feel better, not me" She retorted.

Harry pretended to have a hurt look on his face. "So I don't make you feel good?"

"Nope."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll just go then" he said sadly.

As he started to lift himself off the bed, he felt her small hand on his. She looked into his emerald eyes. "You make me feel great." She said leaning into him, placing her lips on his. An hour later, they would both be feeling _great_.

--

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ron asked, following Hermione down a dirt path, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. They were both walking through the woods behind Ron's house for what seemed like hours.

"Because you are an inconsiderate toad." She answered, finally stopping at a clearing situated at the edge of a large lake. "Why are you following me?"

"'Cos you wont talk to me."

"Exactly, so stop following me."

"I'll stop following you once you talk to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, took a seat on a large rock, slid off her shoes, and placed her tan feet into the cool water. She began swirling her toes in a circular motion, creating small ripples in the water.

"Is it because we came home late?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. He walked around to the other side of the rock and ungracefully plopped himself by her side, dunking his feet into the water and splashing Hermione. "Sorry."

"Nothing gets by you." She replied sarcastically, wiping the water off her legs.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were waiting up for _me_?" He retorted.

"I—I—wasn't" she stuttered, she didn't want to admit she had been waiting for him. "I wasn't waiting up for _you_. I was waiting with Ginny to keep her company."

"Oh okay." Ron answered, not noticing her dishonesty. "I mean, it's not like you're my _girlfriend_. I can come home whenever I feel like." He regretted his words as soon as they left his lips.

"Excuse me for worrying about my _friend_. Well I guess if that's how you feel, you won't mind if I go out with Seamus tonight." And with that she slid off the rock, put her shoes back on, and set off back towards the burrow, leaving Ron hurt with his mouth open in shock.

Ron never did find out if Hermione had gone out with Seamus or not. He assumed she had when she didn't show up at the burrow for dinner, which was custom on Sunday nights. He was so preoccupied with Hermione that he had almost forgotten his meeting with the Minister the next morning.

Ron woke with a start. He had dreamt that he missed his meeting because he went to go see Hermione's quidditch match. After washing, he sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and left in a hurry into the garden. He Disapparated from just outside the Burrow's front gate into the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

Five minutes later he was walking down the corridor towards the Minister's office. Once he reached the door he held up his hand to knock, but stopped himself when heard voices inside. He decided to sit on a nearby bench and wait. A few minutes later, Hermione emerged from the room followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Thank you again, Minister" Hermione beamed, shaking his hand.

"Hermione, please, it was nothing."

She blushed and nodded. When she saw Ron, she bade the minister goodbye again, turned on her heel and walked away.

"Good morning, Weasley. Come in, please." Kingsley beckoned him into his office. Ron followed in his wake, closing the door behind him. He had no time to wonder what Hermione was doing at the Ministry.

"Good morning," Ron greeted.

"Please sit," Kingsley motioned, taking a seat behind his desk. Ron obliged, sinking into one of the leather armchairs placed in front of the Minister's desk.

Kingsley sat there for a few moments scanning through some documents scattered in front of him. "Alright, let's get down to business then, shall we?" Ron nodded.

"From what I hear you are a remarkable Auror." Kingsley began, "You finished your training in six months time, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, I finished two months ago." The minister didn't notice the bitterness in his voice. He was tired of filing paperwork.

"Well, I have a mission for you, if you're up to the task."

"Of course."

He handed Ron an envelope, which he gratefully accepted. "You're mission is top secret. You are not allowed to discuss what you are doing, where you are going, and why you are going. Everything will be explained to you in the folder. Be sure to pack lightly—only the essentials. You will be gone for about a month if all goes well. I want you to look through these files and report back to me next Monday night. You will leave here promptly at 2100 hours. Any questions?"

Ron simply shook his head. He couldn't wait to read the contents of his envelope.

"Good," The Minister smiled, "I will see you Saturday at the wedding. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to owl."

"I won't." Ron replied. "Thank you."

Twenty minutes later Ron was lying on his bed, psyching himself up to open the envelope. After a few more minutes he decided he couldn't wait any longer. With his heart pounding, he sliced open the seal and pulled out a large packet of papers. The front cover read, MISSION 3589 in big, black, bold letters. He flipped the cover over to read the first page. He read through a brief summary of the mission. Voldemort supporters were on the rise, torturing and killing innocent muggles and wizards. He would have to go undercover to get into the heart of the supporters. As he scanned through the packet his mouth dropped open; He was going to Iceland.

So what did you think?! Let me know in a review!!

'Til next time..

i heart ron x0


End file.
